Winter Storage
Winter Storage is a 1949 American animated short film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by RKO Radio Pictures. Part of the Donald Duck series, the film stars Chip 'n' Dale who steal Donald's acorns while he is planting oak trees. It was directed by Jack Hannah and features the voices of Clarence Nash as Donald, and Jimmy MacDonald and Dessie Flynn as Chip and Dale. Plot Chip and Dale are not able to find enough acorns to store up for the winter. The chipmunks then see Donald Duck, working as a park ranger, beginning to seed a clearing in the oak forest. Seeing his large sack of acorns, they set out to steal it. After some miscommunication, the chipmunks manage to make off with the entire sack, but Donald easily takes it from them just as they enter the ground entrance to their tree. He then places a box trap (baited with an acorn) which successfully ensnares both chipmunks despite Chip being fully aware of the ruse. While the chipmunks quarrel with each other, Donald looks on amused and provokes them to fight. But when one chipmunk is about to punch the other, that chipmunk dodges aside, and the first chipmunk to punch Donald right in the eye. Needless to say, Donald is really mad now. Finally the chipmunks see Donald and run for the acorns. Donald stands in front of the tree entrance to keep the acorns from going inside. Chip and Dale then pick up hockey sticks. Using teamwork and natural hockey skills, the chipmunks beat Donald at his favorite sport, and finally flatten him with an overwhelming acorn "stampede." In the final scene, a dazed Donald hits in one last acorn and laughs at the chipmunks as if he has beaten them. Dale concludes that Donald has lost his mind. Characters *Donald Duck *Chip 'n' Dale Releases Television *''Walt Disney Presents, episode #5.18: "Duck Flies Coop" *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #40 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #36 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #76 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.5: "Chip 'n' Dale" *Have a Laugh!, episode #3 *Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 16, 2017 Home video '''VHS/Laserdisc' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Chip 'n' Dale with Donald Duck'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3'' *''Have a Laugh!: Volume 1'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Volume 2: Trouble in a Tree'' Trivia *The gag with Chip kicking Dale was reused in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, "Catteries Not Included." *Sped up archive audio from "A Knight for a Day" is heard when Chip and Dale argue. Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *The entire scene inside the tree after opening with Chip tossing an acorn on the small pile. *The chipmunks digging out Donald's newly-planted acorns, only for Dale to replant them. *The chipmunks inside the box a second time, arguing with each other. *Donald removing the chipmunks from the box and expressing amusement at their argument. *Dale about to punch Chip in the face, only for him to be warned by Donald about this, so that Dale inadvertently hits Donald in the eye instead. Gallery Winter_title.jpg|Title card tve19052-19490603-1183.jpg tve66480-19490603-1183.jpg tve80289-19490603-1183.jpg 47405.jpg 47406.jpg 47407.jpg 47408.jpg 47409.jpg 47410.jpg 47411.jpg 47412.jpg 47413.jpg 47414.jpg 1949-forestier-02.jpg 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-04.jpg Chipmunks_carrying_nuts_in_a_tree.jpg Area to be seeded.jpeg Chip with a December calendar.png Chip with a calendar.jpeg Chip n Dale from Winter Storage.png cnd acorns.jpg open-uri20150422-12561-1z068el_d08768ef.jpeg Winter_Storage.png Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1949 shorts